1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular, to an active device array substrate and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing progress of display technologies brings about great conveniences to people's daily lives. As such, flat panel displays (FPDs) featuring compactness have been prevailing. Among various types of FDPs, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have superb characteristics, such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference, so that LCDs have become popular among consumers.
In general, an LCD panel is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate. The active device array substrate has a display region and a non-display region. A plurality of pixel units arranged in an array are disposed in the display region, and each of the pixel units includes an active device and a pixel electrode connected to the active device. In addition, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed in the display region, and the active device in each of the pixel units is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line and the corresponding data line.
Even though the technology tends to be mature, defects inevitably occur during the fabrication of the active device array substrate. For instance, the significant total length of the scan lines on the active device array substrate easily results in broken lines, such that some pixel units cannot be operated. Therefore, inspection on the scan lines needs to be performed to determine whether the broken lines exist. However, when the gate is designed to have the dual-scan-line arrangement, the two scan lines in each set of dual scan line patterns are connected to each other and form a loop. Given one of the scan lines is broken, the test signals can still be transmitted through the other scan line in the loop. As such, whether any of the scan lines in the loop is broken or not cannot be effectively determined by means of an inspection machine. Consequently the defect detection rate of the inspection machine is incredibly low when the active device array substrate is inspected, and reliability of the product is deteriorated.